


Homecoming

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 战争之后。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 9





	Homecoming

尼佛迦德军队撤离之后，叶奈法开了三次传送门，把汉萨的大多数人送到了陶森特。丹德里恩已经知道发生了什么，而且说服了女伯爵，那边有一只经验丰富的药剂师和法师队伍正在严阵以待。等整个小队所有成员（残破、重伤、昏迷不醒）都消失在白色的光芒里面，叶奈法摇晃了一下，在杰洛特伸出手想扶住她时，她站稳了，拒绝了他的帮助。

然后他们三个——杰洛特，叶奈法，还有希里——骑马离去，再也没有回头。

在他们最终到达陶森特的时候，已经快到夏天了。在边境上，流浪骑士们留他们下来过了一夜，杰洛特坐在火堆旁边，听到了发生的故事：病号们恢复良好，已经被困得很无聊了。米尔瓦还需要静养至少两个月，卡西尔这辈子不能再喝比瑞达尼亚草药酒更烈的东西，安古兰的腿落下了永久的残疾，而雷吉斯要在一个特制的小盒子里面睡上几年。

不过，他们都还活着。

一个星期之后，杰洛特在晚上到达了城堡。第二天早上，他起了床，等待叶奈法梳洗完毕之后，他花了好一会儿才说服了她。在另外一间卧室里面，他找到了希里，依然在睡着。最后，杰洛特带着她们穿过城堡熟悉的走廊，推开厨房的门，他知道餐桌旁边会有一群人正在等待，他会把他们都介绍给她们，告诉她们和他们发生过的一切事情。

然后，他们会一起吃早饭。

FIN


End file.
